Faltando
by Marauder's Map Fics
Summary: Porque para Regulus, estava faltando aquelas palavras.


Nome do autor: Fla Cane  
Título: Faltando  
Ship: Sirius/Regulus  
Sinopse: Porque para Regulus, estava faltando aquelas palavras.  
Gênero: Angst  
Classificação: T  
Observação: Uso partes de uma lembrança de Sirius de uma outra fic minha, The Bitter End. Sem ligação. Incest e U.A. total.  
Capa: -

**Itens:** _Cigarros_  
**Situação:** _Declaração Não Feita_  
**N.A.:** _Para o Projeto Em Busca do Tesouro Perdido – Ficlets, do fórum Marauder's Map. Tem partes de outra fic minha, The Bitter End, mas não tem parte com a fic citada. Amando cada segundo de cada fic escrita. Totalmente U.A. e incest.  
Bom, se gosta, aproveite.  
Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X.  
Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Faltando**__  
por Fla Cane_

_"O que houve?" Regulus perguntou, vendo o irmão jogar várias roupas no chão e puxar uma mala da parte de cima do guarda-roupa.  
"Ela conseguiu." Sirius falou alto, como se fosse possível deixar a raiva sair na voz e não em suas ações. "Vou embora." Sorriu de um jeito sádico ao dizer essas palavras, era como se estivesse comunicando algo trivial._

Regulus tragou, a fumaça fazendo cortina em seus olhos e lhe mostrando a lembrança como um filme, mostrando o que tinha acontecido dias atrás. Bateu a mão no maço jogado no tampo da mesa, a única coisa que Sirius deixara para trás, excluindo ele. _Seu irmão._  
Deveria ter dito algo naquele momento, mas as palavras se travaram. Mesmo que a frase já estivesse formada e pronta para deixar seus lábios. Regulus encostou a cabeça no encosto da cadeira, ainda observando o quarto. Tragou e engoliu com a fumaça do cigarro as palavras que deveria ter dito.

_"Não me olhe assim." Disse Sirius, percebendo o olhar distante que o irmão tinha. Não queria deixá-lo, mas se não sabia nem aonde iria ficar, não tinha como levá-lo junto. "Sabe bem que isso aconteceria uma hora."  
"Vá." A voz de Regulus estava alta, era possível sentir a tristeza, mas também havia raiva. "Fuja, é como você resolve seus problemas."_

As palavras saíram erradas, não deveriam ser aquelas. De forma alguma eram aquelas que queria dizer a seu irmão. Nunca deveria ter deixado algo assim lhe assumir. Bateu a mão na mesa e tragou, o cigarro quase no fim. Lembrou do cheiro de Sirius, o perfume misturado com tabaco.  
Um cheiro tão único que Regulus achava que nunca esqueceria. Que nunca deixaria seu nariz, poderia fumar oito maços de cigarro por dia, e não teria como confundir o cheiro de Sirius mesmo se nunca mais o sentisse. Mesmo se nunca mais visse Sirius. _Seu amante._

_"Tire esse sorri dos lábios, Regulus. Ele nunca dura muito tempo."_

Apagou o cigarro na mesa, pouco importando-se com o que fossem falar. Já nada importava, nada. Pegou outro no maço, olhando o nome e decorando-o para que pudesse comprar outro quando esse acabasse. Não poderia perder os cigarros de Sirius, ele poderia querer de volta.  
Acendeu, tragou, soltou a fumaça e olhou no canto do quarto onde tudo ocorrera. As palavras engasgadas outra vez, foram engolidas novamente com a fumaça do cigarro. Regulus conseguia ver nitidamente ele e Sirius no canto, as roupas, os detalhes, o brilho nos olhos. Tudo estava exatamente lá, onde já estivera antes.

_Sentiu que Sirius levantava o rosto e quando percebeu já segurava o rosto do irmão perto do seu, os lábios se roçando. Sirius estava com os olhos abertos, não havia se movido nem um milímetro, apenas esperando para ver o que Regulus estava fazendo.  
"Perdoe-me." O Black mais novo disse antes de trazer o rosto do irmão para mais perto, selando o pecado. Colando seus lábios ao do irmão, deixando claro o porquê de pedir desculpas. Regulus não podia deixar o irmão ir embora, não podia perder algo que tanto estimava, algo que tanto queria. Não entendia esse sentimento, mas sabia que tinha que tê-lo, tinha que beijá-lo, sentir o corpo dele contra o seu.  
Não demorou para Sirius reagir, prensando o irmão ainda mais na parede, suas mãos puxando-o pelo rosto._

Tragou. Tragou com força, como se o cigarro fosse o lábio de Sirius e o gosto fosse lhe satisfazer. Mas nada, precisamente nada, lhe daria satisfação. Pois mesmo beijando, amando e tocando o corpo do irmão, Regulus não o tinha. Sirius não era seu e era sua culpa. Não adiantaria fumar mais cigarros do que já havia fumado, não adiantaria usar a fumaça como cortina para lembranças, as palavras que deveriam ser ditas, ainda estavam com ele.  
Apagou o cigarro pela metade, de que adiantava fumar sem ter a outra parte do cheiro de Sirius para sentir? Seu irmão lhe deixara, seu amante lhe provara pela última vez, e era tudo sua culpa. E tudo por não deixar a simples declaração deslizar por sua boca e fazê-lo ficar.

_"Sou seu."_

_Fim_


End file.
